Le noir, c'est bien connu, ça va avec tout
by jufachlo
Summary: On rêve tou te s d’avoir un p’tit Severus rien que pour nous ; la preuve en technicolor… Cadeau pour Piwi-Chan... slash entre autres


**Disclaimer** : tout est à JKR.

Attention, contient du slash, alors si vous n'aimez pas passer votre chemin.

**Série de drabbles écrite en cadeau pour Piwi-chan.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**_le noir, c'est bien connu ça va avec tout_**!

Or :

Narcissa regarde Lucius. Elle vénère son époux.

Beau, charismatique, racé. Il est si semblable à elle.

Egaux, presque jumeaux. Ils forment un couple parfait, solaire.

Il lui offre la vie sociale a laquelle elle était destinée.

Mais lorsque parfois Lucius lui fait de l'ombre, Narcissa repense à l'homme en noir qui fut son ami pendant la guerre.

A son physique ingrat, à ses geste attentionnés.

Elle se souvient s'être sentie déesse à ses cotés, captant tous les regards et occupant les conversations.

Et elle imagine sa vie avec lui.

Sa beauté dorée aurait été lumineuse aux coté de Severus.

Vert :

Harry regarde Ginny. Il aime sa compagne profondément.

Flamboyante, obstinée et drôle.

Elle l'attache au quotidien, à cette vie simple qu'il a toujours espérée.

Mais quand parfois, lors d'une dispute, Ginny lui lance une réplique cinglante, Harry repense à l'homme en noir qui, longtemps, a partagé ses colères.

Il repense aux remarques acides, aux regards glacials.

Il ressent la force qui les animait dans ces instants, la rage que l'homme suscitait.

Il se souvient comme il avait aimé le détester.

Et il imagine la vie avec Lui.

Le vert de ses yeux aurait été plus intense prés de Severus.

Bleu :

Luna regarde Rolf. Elle chéri son mari avec tendresse.

Affectueux, calme, terre à terre.

Il la ramène souvent à une réalité qu'elle oublie, à des recherches plus concrètes et fructueuses.

Mais quand Luna se retrouve dans le bleu de ses rêves, un homme en noir se place souvent à ses cotés pour observer les Ronflaks Cornus.

Un homme qui comme elle a des croyances différentes ancrées profondément en lui.

Souvent incompris et souvent rejeté.

Mais digne et unique.

Et elle imagine sa vie avec lui.

Le bleu de ses rêves aurait été plus profond dans les bras de Severus.

Rose :

Tonk regarde Remus. Elle l'aime plus que sa vie.

Calme, réfléchi, un peu usé. Il la pondère bien souvent, tempère son fort caractère.

Mais quant le loup apparaît parfois au fond des yeux de son époux, Tonks repense à l'homme en noir qui l'attisait autrefois.

A son regard brûlant, à ses critiques acides.

Et elle se souvient du feu qui la brûlait.

Des fantasmes brutaux qu'il déclanchait.

De l'envie irrépressible de le soumettre.

Et elle imagine sa vie avec lui.

Le rose de ses cheveux et de ses joues aurait été plus ardent avec Severus dans son lit.

Rouge :

Bill regarde Fleur. Il l'aime au-delà des mots.

Epouse parfaite, belle, intelligente, et dévouée a son foyer.

Elle l'ancre dans la vie de père de famille qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir espérer.

Mais quand Fleur s'emporte et devient directive, Bill repense à l'homme en noir qui symbolisait la fermeté.

Son attitude hautaine, ses mots tranchants, ses mouvements déliés

Le silence s'installant autour de lui.

Il sent cette infime par de loup en lui réclamer qu'on le maîtrise.

Et il imagine sa vie avec lui.

Le feu écarlate de son caractère aurait été flamboyant sous l'emprise de Severus

Noir :

Dans sa vie, Severus en a vu de toutes les couleurs.

Du bleu profond du lac de Poudlard, au gris délavé du ciel de Spinner'sEnd.

Du cuivre sombre des chaudrons, au cuir brun des ses grimoires.

Du rouge sanglant des yeux de seigneur de ténèbre, au blanc lumineux de la barbe de Dumbledore.

Mais depuis toujours, il sait que rien ne lui convient mieux que le noir : De ses très strictes robes d'enseignant, à Black le serrant dans ses bras.

Le noir de sa vie est lumineux sous les doigts de Sirius

Alors, Severus oublie tout et regarde Sirius.

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Les reviews sont toujours très appréciées…… siouplait….


End file.
